Miss Independent
by sosupersydney
Summary: Gabriella Montez does not believe in love. She's seen guy after guy leave her mom with heartache. So because of this, she's sworn off guys. Everything changes however when she meets Troy Bolton. Will she ignore him like the rest or allow herself to love?
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Independent**

Pairing: Classic Troyella

Reasons to Read: This is a story I'm actually really excited to write!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own High School Musical! Stop asking!

Okay, so I've been thinking about writing a fanfic and I got this idea. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Gabriella, umm, I've known you for some time now, and I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

Gabriella turned to look at Steven, her lab partner. "I'm so sorry, Steven but ummm I have to say no."

"O-Okay then."

Just then the bell rang and Steven dashed out of the classroom. Gabriella felt sorry for him. He didn't know that Gabriella Montez said no to every boy who asked her out or that she didn't believe in love. Gabriella grabbed her books and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Steven Maples asked me out today," Gabriella said as she put her tray down at the table. She, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay were sitting at their normal table that afternoon just like they did everyday.

"What'd you say?" Kelsi asked.

"No, of course. She always says no. Poor guys get up the courage to ask her and she shoots them down without giving them a chance." Taylor replied.

"You know it's not like that."

"C'mon Gabriella. You're pretty, smart, and a great singer. I'm better but that's not the point--" Sharpay started.

"What Sharpay's trying to say is that guys are going to like you, and you can't live the rest of your life lonely." Taylor said.

"Not lonely, just independent."

"Sure, enjoy spending your life independent living with your 27 cats."

Gabriella rolled her eyes at this and continued eating. She didn't need a man to keep her happy. All she needed were friends and family and she'd be fine right?

_Later that Day_

Troy Bolton was in the gym practicing his free throws. It was the wildcats basketball practice and he was in the zone. The sound of the coach's whistle rang through the gym, signaling the team to meet their coach.

"Okay guys everyone stretch and practice your lay ups. Troy come with me." Coach Bolton said. The rest of the team dispersed except Troy who stood there waiting for what his father had to say.

"Troy, when were you planning on telling me you had a D in Math."

"Next year, I don't know." Troy replied.

"This isn't funny, Troy. You know you need at least a C to stay on the team. Luckily I talked to your teacher and she said if you get at least a B on your upcoming exam your grade will be raised to a C."

"Okay, Dad, I'll spend all my free time studying."

"Too bad I don't believe that. So to make sure you actually do study, I arranged it so you can have a tutor."

"A TUTOR! Dad, I don't need some glasses wearing geek with suspenders to help me. What about Chad? He's smart!" Troy pointed over to Chad, who was currently sitting on the bleachers counting the dots on one of the basketballs.

"You're kidding me right? Troy, if you want to stay on this team, you need this tutor to help you. Plus it's not my fault you're almost failing Math."

"Fine, thanks a lot Dad!" Troy replied walking away from his dad.

"Your welcome son!"

* * *

Sorry it's kind of short but I just wanted to get it started. If you're wondering where I'm going with this, don't worry I am too. This will have a Troyella ending so they will meet each other. Just give it a chapter. Please review because I really appreciate what you guys have to say! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Miss Independent**

A/N: Thank you so much all you guys who reviewed! I'm so excited to write another chapter that I'm already updating. When I thought of this story, I had the song "Miss Independent" by Kelly Clarkson in mind. (Hence the title) I just listened to that song again for the first time in a while and the song fits perfectly with my idea for this story! Anyway, I hope this chapter is longer than the last one so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Gabriella Montez?" Troy read off the sheet his father gave him. "Who's that?"

Troy turned to look at his best friend Chad Danforth. They were sitting with the rest of the team at their usual lunch table.

"New girl. Supposedly the girl version of Einstein." Chad said in between bites.

"Oh great," Troy sighed and looked towards the door. At that moment the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked in. She had beautiful long, brown hair and big chestnut-colored eyes. Her arms were laden with books and she looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Chad, look at her," Troy pointed out the mystery girl to Chad.

"Dude, that's Gabriella Montez!"

"No way!" Troy was shocked. He thought this girl would be nerdy not gorgeous!

"Well I guess this tutoring thing will give me a chance to work my magic." (lol!)

"No chance of that dude. This girl is a total man-hater. Five guys have asked her out and she's refused them all." Chad replied.

"How do you know she just didn't like them?" Troy asked.

"Taylor McKessie told me--"

"Wait since when have you been talking with Taylor McKessie?" Troy asked interrupting him.

"You're not the only one who needs a tutor. Anyway that's not the point. The point is she's sworn off guys. Thinks we're all scum." Chad replied.

"That's all gonna change when she meets me. I can make her fall for me easy."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah, if Montez isn't my girlfriend in 3 weeks, I'll give you my autographed foam finger."

"And if you win?"

"I get your autographed baseball. Deal?"

"Deal."

Troy thought this would be easy. That she would be like any other girl he dated...but Gabriella Montez isn't your typical girl.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gabriella just received a note from the office telling her she had someone to tutor: Troy Bolton. Gabriella knew who he was, I mean, who at East High didn't. Basketball golden boy. The guy every girl wants. Except Gabriella of course.

"How's tutoring Danforth going?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she sat down.

"Okay, I guess. He's not exactly the smartest but not the dumbest. Why?" Gabriella slid the paper across the table. "Troy Bolton! You're tutoring Troy Bolton!"

"Yeah, today's our first meeting."

"He's so cute! Just think Gabriella, you get to spend all your time with him!" Sharpay said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah, can't wait." Gabriella sighed and began picking at her lunch.

"Most girls at our school would kill to be in your position right now." Kelsi replied.

"Well, I'm not like most girls. Troy Bolton is nothing to me but someone I'm tutoring. That's it."

"Okay fine, but you're going to Jason Cross' party on Friday." Sharpay said.

"Why? It's not like I'm friends with him."

"So? Everyone's going. Even Taylor and Kelsi."

Gabriella turned to look at them. Taylor was looking up at the ceiling and Kelsi was writing something down. "You guys are going?"

"Well, we thought why not check it out. You know, see what everyone's talking about," Taylor replied.

"I guess I'll go then--"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sharpay replied. "You're going to have a great time, trust me." Just then the lunch bell rang signaling the start of 6th period. Gabriella got up and went to her locker. On the way she saw Troy Bolton hanging out with his teammates. He looked her way and their eyes met. Gabriella looked away though and continued opening up her locker. 3 more periods and it would just be her and the school's basketball god alone in the library.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sitting in the library, with her books spread out in front of her. Their meeting was arranged for 3:30 and it was now 3:50. _"Typical brainless jock,"_ Gabriella thought to herself as she wrote the answer to a problem on her worksheet.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can't keep them off you."

Gabriella looked up to see the man himself: Troy Bolton. "Nice, Bolton."

"How do you know my name?" Troy asked sitting down at the table with her.

"Stupid question since no one can go to this school without knowing all about you."

"Right." Troy took all his books out of his backpack. "Well I'm Troy."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him.

"What! Just making sure you knew my first name too."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and handed him a worksheet. "Finish this sheet and we'll move on from there."

"Aye, Aye, captain!" '

"Funny. Oh and by the way, thanks for showing up late." Gabriella replied.

"I'm sorry I had to do something important. I promise tomorrow I'll be here as soon as the hour hand's on the 3 and the minute hand is on the 6." Troy stated.

"Well I guess I don't have to teach you time then."

"No, I think I can handle that."

Gabriella laughed and looked at him. _"Got her to laugh. I'm one step closer."_ Troy thought to himself as he wrote down what he thought were the answers.

By the end of their session, Troy discovered that a career involving Math wouldn't be good for him and Gabriella sees she has a lot of work on her hands.

They were packing up their things when Troy spoke. "So there's this party on Friday---"

"Jason Cross'?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you were going?"

"Are you asking me out?" Gabriella stopped picking up her books and stared at Troy.

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

"Let's just cut to the chase here shall we. Yes I am going to the party but no I'm not looking to go with you." And with that Gabriella picked up her bookbag and walked right out of the library and straight out the front door.

"Man do I have a lot of work to do," Troy muttered to himself as he walked out of the library

* * *

Well that's it hope you liked the chapter. About the bet, Troy's not a bad guy he's just overly confident. Poor Troy doesn't know what he's in for trying to make Gabriella fall for him though. haha. Oh, and have you guys heard "Bet on It" from HSM2? I love that song and Zac's voice is great! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Miss Independent**

A/N: Yay, another chapter! Okay guys, I have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is I'll be on vacation for two weeks so I won't be able to update. This will be the one of the last chapters until sometime around July 19th. The good news is that I'm going to try to write two chapters for you guys. One's really a filler though, while the other (Chapter 4) should be entertaining. I have to say I'm blown away by how many reviews I've gotten after only 2 chapters. I really appreciate it. I want to also say thank you to all those who have put this story on story alert, in their favorites or have put me as one of your favorite authors. That's such a big honor and I really just want you all to know that I'm incredibly grateful. Okay, my author note is finished. You can now read the chapter. Enjoy!

P.S. In the second chapter I wrote that Troy gave the bet 3 weeks. I've decided to change it to 2 weeks. So from now on Troy Bolton has 2 weeks to win over Miss Independent herself, Gabriella Montez. Can he do it?...

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I'll keep wishing though.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next tutoring session started out the same, with Troy working his "magic" and Gabriella not giving him the time of day. Literally.

"Gabriella, what time is it?" Troy asked trying to get her to talk to him. He's never had this much difficulty holding a girl's attention.

"I thought you knew how to tell time, Troy. If I'm going to have to teach you that too, you better pay me." Gabriella replied checking Troy's paper. She handed him back his paper and Troy looked it over.

"Either you went a little crazy with the red pen or I'm incredibly dumb." Troy said, laying the paper down on the table.

"If you were dumb Troy, you wouldn't have gotten to your junior year." Gabriella answered looking at him. "Maybe if you spent more time actually paying attention in class, you wouldn't be on the verge of being kicked off the basketball team."

Troy was taken aback. He's never had a girl talk to him without giving him millions of compliments or batting their eyelashes. Gabriella told him the harsh truth. Nothing was ever sugar-coated. One part of him hated it but the other loved that about her.

"The exam is next Thursday. I intend to make sure you know everything you need to know before then. The only way I can make that happen is if you actually give an effort. Do you think somewhere in that girl-crazy, basketball-loving brain of yours, you can do that?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"Yeah, definitely. Basketball is my life and I'll do everything I can to make it stay that way."

"Good so let's go over what you got wrong."

"Which is about everything."

Gabriella laughed and continued helping Troy understand the problems. By the end of their session, Troy was able to figure out the equations easy.

"I'm proud of you Troy. You actually gave an effort today." Gabriella said gathering her things. It was the truth. Airhead basketball jock proved he was actually pretty smart once he focused.

"Well, without your help, the equation on the first page would have made no sense to me, so thanks." Troy replied opening the door to the library for her.

"Your welcome." Gabriella said. She walked out the front door and headed off down the sidewalk.

_"Man, she is amazing," _Troy thought to himself as he watched her until she was no longer in view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's tutoring Mr. Bolton?" Taylor asked as the girls sat down at their table. It was Thursday and Gabriella had been tutoring Troy for 2 days now.

"Okay. He's actually not that bad." Gabriella replied sipping her soda. "You know, once he stops acting cocky and like a normal person."

"Ahhh, so you haven't exactly fallen for his charms?"

"Taylor, this is me you're talking about. You think I'd change my whole thoughts against guys just because of Troy? After all, you're the one who said I'd end up living alone with 27 cats."

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about all those cats if you gave Troy a chance. Chad says he likes you." Taylor replied.

"After two days? Yeah right, and why are you discussing me and Troy with Chad Danforth?"

"He brought it up actually. Said Troy hasn't stopped talking about you since you guys met on Tuesday."

"Really?" Gabriella asked. She turned around and looked in the direction of the jock table where Troy was sitting with the rest of the team. At the same moment Troy turned and caught her eye. He smiled and she smiled back before turning back around.

"Really." Taylor answered.

_"Well he is really cute-- Wait I can't think that about Troy! I'm tutoring him! Plus it's not like I'd date him. Guys just get you hopes up and then crush them." _Gabriella thought to herself as she continued eating her lunch.

"So, we're all meeting at my house after school on Friday, right?" Sharpay asked snapping Gabriella out of her thoughts.

"What's happening Friday?" Gabriella asked.

"The party, duh! Remember we're going to get ready at my house and drive over at six."

"O-Oh yeah. I'll be there." Gabriella replied.

When they finished, they left the cafeteria, and headed to their next class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Troy. The answer's 3n+xy not xyn+3." Gabriella said frustratingly. That day's session wasn't exactly going as great as the day before's.

"Math is confusing and stupid. Learning it is pointless." Troy replied pushing his book away from him. Troy was so serious about doing better to stay on the team that he completely forgot the bet he made with Chad until he brought it up that morning. He looked over at Gabriella and was mesmerized by the way her eyes showed such concentration while doing her work.

"Math is one of the most useful things you learn in school, Troy. Do you know how many jobs out there require it?"

"As long as it's not needed to be a professional basketball player, I don't care."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and once again tried to explain it to him. When they were finished both of them were exhausted.

"So Gabriella, about Jason's party--"

"Troy you already asked and I already turned you down. Do you want me to do it in Spanish? I can if you want."

"Actually, I was just going to say I hope I see you there. Also if I do run into you would you consider hanging out with me..as friends of course." Troy quickly added seeing Gabriella's expression.

_"The hottest and most popular guy at East High wants to hang out with me, the freaky math girl, at a party? What has happened to the world?." _Gabriella thought to herself as she heard what Troy was saying.

"Don't think so Troy, but I'll see you around." Gabriella replied walking out of the rooom. As she was saying the words though she got a weird feeling inside like she was sad to reject his invitation. _"I don't like Troy that way...do I?" _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Friday was another boring day for the East High gang. Except Troy seemed to be everywhere Gabriella was more often. Even in the lunch line Troy was behind her, trying to convince her to change her mind about the party.

"C'mon Gabriella, I'm fun at parties," Troy said trying to convince her.

Gabriella laughed and turned to him. "Troy it's not like I'm not going to be there. You'll see me I just won't be hanging out with you." Gabriella grabbed her tray and walked away.

"She is so difficult," Troy groaned.

When the day was over, Gabriella made her way over to Sharpay's house.

"So what's going on with you and lunkhead basketball man?"

"Nothing, why?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I noticed him looking at you all day today." Taylor replied.

"Are you sure your eyes aren't just going funny, Taylor?"

Taylor responded by throwing a blue sequined shirt at Gabriella.

"Well in that case," Sharpay said walking into her closet. "We are going to have to find something hot for you to wear."

"What--" But before Gabriella could finish tons of clothes came flying out towards her. "Sharpay!"

"Okay, so we won't Troy Bolton to notice how hot you look." Sharpay said going over what exactly they were looking for.

"Uh, no we don't. I'm not looking to get close to Troy. I just want to go to this party and have a good time."

"C'mon, Gabriella. Even with your hate-guy attitude, somewhere deep inside, you must want Troy to be stopped in his tracks by you." Taylor replied steering Gabriella towards the mirror. Gabriella looked at her reflection and stared. _"Just because I'm not looking for a relationship doesn't mean I can't have fun with Troy right?" _She thought to herself.

"Okay guys, do your worst," Gabriella finally replied. Sharpay squealed and led Gabriella towards her closet. After minutes of going through different outfits. They finally decided on a jean skirt with a blue tank top and light blue ballet flats. Her hair was curled and Sharpay did her makeup.

"Oohhhh Troy Bolton is going to die, when he sees you!" Taylor said smiling.

"Stop him in his tracks," Kelsi added joining Taylor.

"My work here is done," Sharpay replied joining the two other girls standing in front of Gabriella.

"So, I look okay?" Gabriella asked.

"See for yourself." Taylor once again led her over to the mirror but instead of the small girl in sweats Gabriella saw before, she was replaced by a confident looking girl dressed in a classy yet sexy outfit. Gabriella turned to the others and said "Wow."

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 3. It's kind of a cliffhanger but I will try to give you guys another chapter. If I don't however, I'm really sorry for leaving it this way. As soon as I get back an new chapter will definitely be up. I write this story in bits so it goes from one tutoring session to the next day's session. Hopefully it's not confusing anybody! Once again thank you for all the reviews. Feel free to review again! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Miss Independent**

A/N: Okay, here's the chapter. I was able to fit it in before I left. Yay! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Unfortunately...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By the time Gabriella, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor arrived at Jason's house, the party was already in full swing. It seemed like the whole East High student body was spilling out the doors of the two-story home. Gabriella was in awe. Most Friday nights were spent at Taylor's pigging out on ice cream and watching chick flicks, never something as crazy as this. The closest she ever got to parties like this were the ones in movies. Gabriella knew this night was going to be different, just no clue how different it would be.

"Wow, this is um, crazy," Kelsi said as soon as they stepped through the door. A hockey game seemed to be going on in the kitchen and there was currently a contest of how many kids they could stick in the bathtub. The total was so far was 12.

"You can say that again," Taylor replied. Gabriella looked around and saw him. He was standing by the punch bowl with Chad and a few of his teammates. He looked amazing in a striped shirt and jeans. He could always make the simplest outfits look great. That's something Gabriella realized, though she would never admit to it.

Meanwhile Troy also noticed Gabriella. "Wow, she looks amazing," Troy said.

"Who?" Chad asked looking around.

"Gabriella!" Troy replied pointing him in the direction of her.

"So, thinking of making a move tonight?"

"Maybe." Troy looked back over at her and couldn't believe the way she looked.

"Ooh, I see Zeke. I'll catch up with you guys later!" Sharpay said walking away towards one of Troy's teammates. They've been getting along pretty well ever since Zeke baked her some of his delicious cookies.

"There's Jason. I'm just going to tell him thanks for inviting us," Kelsi stated also walking away.

"Do you think she likes Jason?" Gabriella asked Taylor while still looking in the direction of Troy. He saw her looking and smiled. Gabriella returned the smile. _"It's not flirting, just being nice," _Gabriella thought to herself as she saw Troy make his way over to her.

"I think so--" Taylor replied stopping when she saw Troy Bolton standing in front of them.

"Hey Gabriella, Taylor." Troy said smiling.

"Hey," Gabriella replied. Taylor also replied by nodding her head.

"So, um, I see Chad. I'll just go see what he's doing. Excuse me." Taylor said walking away from the two. "_Gabriella's going to fall for him, I can just tell_." She thought to herself.

"So you don't want to hang out as a couple, and you don't want to hang out as friends. What exactly do you want Miss Montez?"

"Well I want a car, free Starbucks for the rest of my life, and for you to stop flirting with me."

"I don't flirt with you." Troy replied.

"Then why do you use cheesy pick-up lines on me?"

"I just thought..."

"Uh huh, exactly." Gabriella said turning to him. "I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Gabriella turned around and walked towards the table, leaving Troy behind. She was eating some pretzels when she saw that Troy followed her.

"You play basketball and you stalk people. Is there anything you can't do?" Gabriella said in fake astonishment.

"Haha, very funny. I wasn't finished my conversation with you." Troy replied.

"Fine, what else do you have to say?"

"Well I---"

Suddenly Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani started blasting from the speakers. "Oooo, I love this song!" Gabriella said interrupting him. A lot of people were in the middle of the living room, dancing.

"Would you like to dance?" Troy asked extending his hand.

Gabriella was about to say no but remembered what she decided earlier. "Sure," Gabriella replied smiling. She took his hand and he led her on to the floor. Gabriella didn't know what it was, but as soon as she stepped on to the floor with Troy, she felt a blast of adrenaline rush up her spine. Troy and Gabriella seemed to be in their own little world as Troy spun her around and they danced. Everyone in the room was wondering who the lucky girl was that was dancing with Troy Bolton. When the song stopped, both of them were out of breath but obviously very happy.

"Wow, who knew a girl like you could dance like that, Montez."

"Well, there's a lot about me you don't know, Bolton."

"See, that's the thing. I want to get to know you but everytime I make an effort, you reject me."

Gabriella stood there looking at him. He was right. You didn't have to be in a relationship with a guy to be friends with him. She automatically thought of love with Troy instead of friendship. "You're right, I do. I just have always had this thing about being close to guys, but I guess friendship is something that I can actually agree to."

Troy smiled at her and looked her in the eye. "So being friends with me can possibly not be a bad thing?"

Gabriella laughed and stared back at him. "Yeah, I think having Troy Bolton as a friend can work out."

Troy also laughed. "Do you want to go outside? Don't worry I won't try to make a move on you or anything. Strictly platonic."

"Sure, it's pretty crowded in here anyways."

Troy led her outside to Jason's backyard. It was a beautifully decorated with string lights hanging from trees and a canopy on the lawn. The stars seemed to be shining amazingly bright that night which was something Gabriella loved.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here," Gabriella said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is." Troy replied gesturing for a bench for them to sit down on. "So, Gabriella Montez, what's the real deal behind your tough exterior?"

Gabriella laughed. "It's not that much of a mystery. You make it sound like I'm a spy or a very complicated person."

"Okay then, lets start with the basic facts. When's your birthday?"

"December 14th. You?"

"October 18th. I like skateboarding, sushi and long walks on the beach. I believe that Krispy Kreme donuts are the greatest things ever made and that it's impossible to find Waldo."

"You are so random, Troy Bolton. It's amazing, but I can actually stand it."

"Randomness is just one of the great qualities I posess."

"What's another one?"

"Oh you know. Kindness, athleticism, hotness."

"Well, two out of three isn't that bad." Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm not that kind."

They both laughed and looked at each other. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad I gave you a chance." Gabriella said. She meant it too. Troy Bolton can be a really nice guy. He was funny, nice, and---even Gabriella couldn't deny it---very good looking.

"I'm glad you did too. You're a really cool person Gabriella Montez."

"Gabriella, are you out here?" Sharpay yelled sticking her head out the door to look for her. "C'mon were leav--" Sharpay stopped when she saw Gabriella sitting with Troy. "Oh, sorry. I just wanted you to know we're leaving. Unless Troy's taking you home."

"No he's not. I'm coming." Gabriella yelled back. Sharpay went back inside and Gabriella turned back to Troy. "Gotta go. I guess I'll see you Monday at school."

"Yeah, see ya. I had a great time tonight." Troy replied standing up.

"So did I." Gabriella answered walking towards the door. "And Troy," she called right before stepping inside. "You better be studying your equations."

Troy laughed. "Don't worry, I am."

Gabriella smiled and went in. Troy meanwhile stood standing outside. At that time, Troy wasn't thinking about how he was now one step closer to winning the bet, in fact he completely forgot. All he could think about was how Gabriella actually let him in. She didn't turn him away like before, but actually accepted him as a friend. That satisfaction was much better than winning.

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 4! It wasn't as entertaining as I thought it would be but it was a crucial part of the story. Gabriella is finally giving him a chance! Troy's not in yet though. She doesn't have the name, Miss Independent for nothing! Anyway, new chapter will be up around the 19th so expect something then. Thanks again for the reviews. There's nothing cooler than seeing your inbox filled with great reviews about something you've written. You guys are awesome! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Miss Independent**

A/N: I'm back! With a new chapter! By now, I'm sure all of you have seen the "You Are the Music in Me" music video. It is so cute! Troyella is definitely love! Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned High School Musical 1 and 2 and all the profits they've made. Oh, and let's not forget Zac Efron.

P.S. Don't own any of the songs I used in this chapter, past chapters, and the ones in the future.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The tune of Natasha Bedingfield's "Single" filled the room as Gabriella's phone rang on her bedstand. Gabriella groaned from being awakened from her sleep and answered it.

"Hello," she muttered.

"Hey sleepyhead! How's it going?" the voice asked. There was no mystery though. She instantly knew who that irritatingly happy voice belonged to.

"Troy, how do you have my number?" Gabriella asked sitting up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I know everything. Plus the caller ID said Troy Bolton." She replied.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, what's up?" Troy asked. He was in his room as well, but unlike Gabriella, he was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Nothing. I just have this annoying guy calling me at----Gabriella checks her bedside clock-----10 o'clock in the morning!"

"I'm guessing your not a morning person then."

"Yeah, I don't think I am. And you haven't answered my question. How'd you get my number?" Gabriella asked once again.

"Well, I asked Chad, Chad asked Taylor, Taylor told Chad, and Chad told me."

"Wow, you really are a stalker."

"Technically no because if I was a stalker I wouldn't have asked what your number was, I'd find out myself." Troy replied.

"Whatever. So why exactly are you calling me so early."

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out today. And before you say no, I mean as friends. Just friends."

Gabriella sat there wondering what to say. A week ago, Troy Bolton probably had no idea who she was and now he was asking her if she wanted to hang out with him.

"Sure, why not." She suddenly heard herself say.

"Great. I'll pick you up in an hour."

"How do you know---"

"I asked Chad, Chad asked Taylor, Tay---"

"Okay, I get it. See you later." Gabriella said laughing.

"See ya."

Gabriella hung up and laid her head back against the headboard. She didn't want to admit it, but Troy was all she'd been thinking about since Friday. Yesterday, Sharpay of course told Taylor and Kelsi about them together in the backyard and they all immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. After all the questions, Gabriella quickly explained that they were just friends, shooting down their hopes that Gabriella finally allowed herself to love. Gabriella got out of bed and headed to the shower wondering where exactly the two would be going. After dressing in blue jeans and a pink shirt with white hearts it was 9 o'clock. Her hair was still curled from Friday night and to her, she looked good.

"Gabriella! Someone's here to see you!" Tina Montez yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Gabriella replied. She'd been so busy she hadn't heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs to see her mother and Troy talking.

"So what time will you guys be back?" Tina asked.

"Oh 5 o'clock at the latest." Troy replied.

"Ok, well, you two kids be good now."

"Bye mom!" Gabriella replied walking out the door. "Wow, Troy. I never knew you work so well with adults."

"I guess Mom's like me." Troy replied opening the car door for Gabriella.

"So where are we going?" Gabriella asked once she was seated in the car.

"Well, I was thinking we'd play an one on one game at the park, go go-carting, and finish with the all you can eat buffet at Paulie's Rib Shack."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well you said you want to hang out as friends and that's what I do with Chad."

"What do you do when you hang out with your girlfriends? And by girlfriends I mean girl friends."

"Don't have any. You're my first." Troy replied smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella blushed. _"Oh no I can't be blushing! That will give him the wrong idea." _Gabriella thought to herself hoping her cheeks would return to their normal color.

"Anyway, Gabriella I was just kidding. I already have the day all planned, so you can just sit back and relax."

"Does it include basketball or ribs?" Gabriella asked.

"No, ok maybe a little basketball, but it won't be that bad." Troy answered.

"Fine," Gabriella replied. She leaned over to turn on the radio. "If Everyone Cared" by Nickelback was on and it being one of Gabriella's favorite songs, she started to sing along.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried , __If everyone loved and nobody lied , __If everyone shared and swallowed their pride, __we may see the day when nobody died_

The whole time Gabriella was singing Troy glanced over at her several times. He had never heard her sing before and was shocked to hear such a beautiful voice. When she finished the song she caught Troy looking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. It's just that I never knew you could sing." Troy replied turning his eyes to the road. _"I can't have her catching me looking!" _Troy mentally kicked himself for the mistake.

"It's just a hobby. Nothing serious." Gabriella said shaking it off. "Hey, want to play a game?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so we take turns singing the next song that comes on the radio. Since I just went the next one is all yours."

"I don't know, Gabi. I can't sing."

"Sure you can. Everyone sings in the car even if their voices are horrible." Gabriella replied.

"Fine, I'll do it. There are earplugs in the glove department, just in case you need them."

Gabriella giggled and turned to look out the window.

_"Up next is an old favorite by Shania Twain, "Man, I Feel Like a Woman!" _the radio DJ announced.

"Oh no," Troy said.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Gabriella replied laughing.

Suddenly the intro started the playing and as if on cue, Troy turned to look at Gabriella and said _"Let's go girls."_

Gabriella immediately started cracking up. Troy sang the rest of the song adding in "uh huh's" and "yeah's" and shaking his hips in his seat. When he was finished, Gabriella was gasping for breath from laughing so hard.

"Man, do I wish I had a video camera." Gabriella said wiping tears from her eyes. "If everyone saw East High's basketball golden boy singing "Man, I Feel Like a Woman---

"I'd never be able to live it down," Troy finished for her laughing as well. "As much as I loved that game, it's gonna have to end because we're here."

Gabriella looked up to see they arrived at Baldwin Park. "I love this park," she squealed getting out of the car.

Baldwin Park was a small park all the neighborhood kids went to. It had everything you needed and a beautiful lake that seemed to stretch out for miles. When Gabriella first moved to Alburquerque, she went there everyday to sit and think. She hadn't been there lately but felt at home as she stepped on the crisp, green grass.

"So what are we doing--" Gabriella said but stopped as she saw a picnic basket in Troy's hands. "A picnic."

"Yeah, it seemed like a good day for a picnic." Troy replied. "C'mon, follow me." Troy grabbed her hand and led her to a small clearing close to the lake. Not a lot of people were around that day, which made the area much quieter. Troy spread down the blanket and he and Gabriella sat down.

"So what did Chef Troy prepare for us today." Gabriella asked.

"Oh, you know. My specialty." Troy replied pulling out two bags. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

Gabriella smiled and took one.

"Plus chips, chocolate chip cookies, and lemonade juice boxes." Troy said pulling all the rest of the things from the basket.

"Wow, fancy. I'm impressed Troy Bolton."

"Thank you very much, Miss Montez." Troy replied. He held up his juice box. "Cheers to our new friendship and me aceing the Math test on Thursday."

Gabriella laughed and held hers up too. "Cheers."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, that was fun." Gabriella said as she and Troy got back in the car. "Is this another thing you usually do with Chad?"

Troy laughed. "No, this is a first."

"So where next, you set the deadline at 5 and it's now 1:30."

"Oh, you'll see." Troy replied as he pulled out on to the road.

Gabriella leaned her head towards the window and before she knew it, the car had stopped and Troy was shaking her awake.

"Wakey, Wakey, Gabi," Troy said.

"Are we there?" Gabriella asked awaking from her sleep. She heard sounds that sounded like screams. _"Where exactly did he take me?" _Gabriella thought to herself.

"Relax, we're here. C'mon let's go." Troy replied leading her through a wood-area to see there was a carnival set up on the grounds. A giant ferris wheel stood out above all the other rides with it's neon colored lights. There seemed to be little stands every couple steps and small rides set up here and there. All and all it was a small but wonderful carnival.

"Wow, Troy. I love carnivals." Gabriella said as she saw what laid before her. "Let's go on the ferris wheel!"

"I don't know, Gabi. Maybe we should try the bumper cars." Troy replied nervously. The truth was, Troy was deathly afraid of heights. _"I don't want to seem like a wimp to her, but I really can't go on that," _he thought to himself.

"Troy, are you afraid of heights?" Gabriella asked turning to look at him.

"Who me? No way, I'm totally cool with heights."

"Are you sure, because you're is kind of pale. It's okay if you're afraid, but you have to face your fears. Don't worry, I'll be with you." Gabriella took Troy's hand and steered him towards the ferris wheel. As they got on, Gabriella could feel Troy shaking. "Calm down, you'll be fine." Gabriella said trying to reassure Troy.

"O-Okay," Troy replied. _"What am I doing here? The things I do for this girl." _Troy stepped onto the ride with Gabriella and sat down.

"Troy, it'll be fun. Trust me." Gabriella said as the ride started to move. They slowly started to move to the top and when they got to the very top, Gabriella felt Troy's grip tighten on her hand. As they went down and up again and again, Troy's grip seemed to loosen.

"Wow, that wasn't that bad." Troy said when the ride was over.

"I told you." Gabriella replied. "Since you did something I want to do, I guess I can do something for you."

"Well, I guess this is where the basketball comes in," Troy said smiling walking towards the basketball stand.

"I can't play," Gabriella answered shaking her head.

"So? You said you'd do something for me."

"Fine." Gabriella picked up the ball that was sitting by the stand and shot. The ball went straight into the net with a swish.

"I thought you said you couldn't play," Troy said putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I can't," Gabriella replied shaking him off. "At least not an actual game."

Troy laughed and took his turn shooting. The two spent two more hours hanging out at the carnival til it was time to leave. Troy managed to win Gabriella a giant stuffed teddy bear. Gabriella had to admit, she had fun. Troy was actually a nice guy. Being friends with him, is one decision she was glad she made.

When they were driving back in the car Troy asked her a question. "So why exactly do you have a ban against guys?"

Gabriella's smile left her face. "It's complicated."

"You can tell me Gabriella. We're friends remember."

"I guess, well, umm---you know what, let's forget about it."

"When you're ready, you can tell me. You know that right?" Troy asked glancing at her.

"Yeah, I know." Gabriella replied looking out the window.

The rest of the car ride past in silence and when they finally arrived in the Montez' driveway, it was already getting dark.

"I had fun, Troy," Gabriella said getting out of the car. "Thanks."

"No problem," Troy smiled.

Gabriella smiled back and went inside her house. Troy sat there for a moment thinking of how today had been one of the greatest days of his life. How being with Gabriella just felt right and how wonderful she was. _"Am I falling in love with her?" _Troy thought to himself. Never before had he been this crazy about a girl. Troy pulled out of the driveway and drove off down the street. Little did he know Gabriella was watching him the whole time. _"I don't like like Troy I just like him. As a friend. Nothing more. Getting close to a guy, no way." _Gabriella thought to herself. _"No way."_

* * *

A/N: That's the chapter! I tried to make it long to make up for the long time without a chapter. If any of you guys are readers of my other story, Kindergarten Lovers, I'm working on a new chapter. The plot was basically them discovering they used to be friends and now that they know, I'm thinking of another plot to keep this story going. So look out for an update. Please review! ------Sydney


	6. Chapter 6

**Miss Independent**

A/N: New chapter, yay! This is totally off topic but I just finished reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. 759 pages of pure awesomeness! Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: We've been over this. I OWN NOTHING! So please, don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Gabriella woke up completely forgetting it was Monday. Her thoughts seemed to keep drifting to Troy. His hair, his smile, his gorgeous blue eyes-- _"Whoa, where did that come from?" _Gabriella thought to herself stopping in her tracks._ "Pull yourself together." _She shook her head and tried to think about the Science test she had that day. Gabi showered, got dressed, and headed downstairs to see her mom in the kitchen baking pancakes. Her stomach got that unsettling feeling she had grown accustomed to. "Oh no." she muttered.

"Hey mom," Gabriella said putting on a smile. No matter how much Gabi tried to change her mind, she knew what was up. Tina Montez doesn't bake pancakes and whistle show tunes on just any day. This day had happened seven times before.

"Hey sweetheart. I've made blueberry and chocolate chip. Which one will it be?"

"Surprise me." Gabi replied. When her mother laid the pancakes down on the table, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "You met someone didn't you Mom?"

Tina's face flashed with a look of shock and then she smiled. "Yes, I have. How'd you know?"

"C'mon, Mom. You're baking pancakes! Plus the whistling show tunes was a dead giveaway."

"I guess this happens everything I meet someone huh?" Tina replied looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, usually." Gabriella pushed the pancakes around her plate with her fork. "I happy for you mom." Gabriella then said. That part was hard to choke out. She was telling the truth---she was happy her mom was happy. Despite that though, somewhere deep inside she knew where this would lead. It led the same way seven times before.

Tina leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you Gabi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor shut her locker and walked over to her best friend. She hadn't known Gabriella long, but could tell when she was upset. "What's up?" she asked when she got there.

"Nothing much." Gabriella replied.

"Gabi, what's wrong? You seem to be getting so close to Troy, I'd think you'd be on cloud nine right now." Taylor said cutting right to the chase.

"1, Troy and I are friends. Nothing more. 2, my mom told me she has a new boyfriend." Gabriella replied pulling books out of her locker.

Taylor looked at her. She knew what this meant for Gabriella. Weeks of her mom talking of nothing but the guy then watching everything shatter as her mom broke up with him, leaving Gabriella to pick up the pieces. "You never know Gabi. I mean, maybe this time, things will be---"

"Different. Yeah, Tay, I've been telling myself that since guy number 3 and have given up after this last one. Guys are good for nothing more than to break your heart."

"Troy's a guy."  
"Yeah but Troy is a friend. If I let him be more, he'll be just like the rest. A disappointment." Gabriella finished closing her locker. "Let's go before we're late for homeroom. You know how Ms. Darbus is."

Taylor nodded and followed her friend to class. _"This is awful. Gabi's this close to actually letting go of her shield when her mom gets a new boyfriend. This could ruin everything!" _Taylor thought to herself as she settled in her seat. Homeroom was the same as the morning announcements came on and Ms. Darbus rambled on about how the spring musical was coming up. Gabi for the first time wasn't paying attention to the teacher but thinking about how another breakup was coming for her mom. She hated to be negative but it happened every time.

"Hey what's up, good looking? The bell just rang and you're still sitting here." Troy asked putting his arm around Gabi. She was so in thought, that she didn't even realize that homeroom was over.

"Nothing." Gabriella replied shaking his arm off her. "I've gotta go." Gabi picked up her books and walked out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Troy asked to no one in particular gathering his books and following her out. "Gabi are we cool. I mean yesterday I thought we were actually building a connection." Troy said to her when he finally caught up to Gabriella in the hallway. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Gabi pushed his hand off her. "You can't take a hint can you? Stop trying to get close to me, ok! I don't need you or any other guy so you can go away! Just---can you leave me alone. Please?" Gabriella asked blinking back tears. At that Troy pulled away from her and stared at her confused.

"Fine. I'm gone." Troy finally replied walking in the other direction towards his class.

"Troy!" Gabi yelled down the hallway but he just kept on walking. Gabriella knew she'd just blown up at him for no reason. It wasn't his fault she was going to have to deal with the same cycle over again. He---unlike all the other guys she'd known----was a decent guy. Gabi sighed and walked off to Science.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella walked into the library and brought all the books she needed. _"I feel so bad about the way I just blew up at him like that. It's not his fault this is happening. He probably won't even show up." _Gabi thought to herself while doing her homework. She was surprised when she looked up and saw Troy standing in front of her. He sat down and started working on his assignment. Minutes of silence seemed like hours to Gabriella as she watched Troy try to complete his homework. She could tell he was having trouble by the way his eyebrows furrowed together and he bit on his pencil.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Gabriella finally said looking at Troy.

"Why wouldn't I come. I need to ace the test on Thursday." Troy replied not even looking up from his paper. "Does my presence make you uncomfortable?"

Gabi sighed and looked at him again. "Troy, about earlier today---"

"It's over. Let's just drop it."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. It's just, something happened and I don't know how to handle it."

"What happened?" Troy asked looking up at Gabriella, concern etched across his face.

"It's--It's nothing. Forget I mentioned it. Just----I totally blew up at you for no reason and I was wondering if you'd forgive me." Gabi replied.

Troy could tell that she was truly sorry about what she said. "Definitely, Gabriella. In fact, you were already forgiven."

Gabi smiled and took his paper from him. "I could tell you were having trouble on this assignment, Mr. Bolton."

Troy laughed. "More than you'll ever know."

Gabriella and Troy continued their session and before they knew it, it was over.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Gabi said picking up her bookbag.

"Yeah," Troy replied nodding his head.

Gabriella smiled and walked away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"---single status, my declaration of independence--" _

"Hello," Gabi sighed picking up her phone.

"Hey, it's me, Troy. I was just wondering. See there's this game on Friday, and I was wondering if you would come and cheer me on?" Troy asked getting it out quickly.

"Troy, I--"

"As FRIENDS, Gabriella just---"

"I was going to say, I'd love to." Gabi said interrupting him.

"Oh really?" Troy asked. He was sitting in his room, obviously confused.

"Really, Troy. Plus how could I give up the opportunity to see Mr. Basketball Star in action."

Troy laughed. "Great! Well, have a good night sleep."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye," Troy answered.

Gabi hung up but Troy stayed on the line. "I love you Gabriella. I really do."

* * *

A/N: Okay, short chapter I know, but the next one should be coming soon. I actually wrote half of it before writing this one. Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Miss Independent**

A/N: New Chapter. Enjoy! Jonas Brothers new album is out now. GO BUY IT! 9 more days til HSM2!

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Gabriella, he's just so amazing." Tina gushed to her 16-year-old daughter that morning.

Gabi shook her head in agreement, not really listening. She had been listening to her go on and on about Nick, or Mick, or whatever his name was since their date Tuesday night."That's great, Mom. So when do I get to meet this amazing guy?"

"I was thinking dinner Friday night."

Gabriella's eyes got wide. "Mom. I can't. I promised Troy I'd go to his game." she replied.

"Well, I guess you guys are just going to have to reschedule." Tina answered ignoring the fact this was important to her daughter.

"Why can't we just have the dinner tomorrow or Saturday?"

"Because I have to work late tomorrow and he's leaving on a business trip on Saturday. Gabi, it's important to me that you meet him."

"Fine." Gabriella crossed her arms in defeat. "I'll see you later." She grabbed her backpack and walked out the front door to the bus stop. _"Troy sounded so happy on the phone last night. How am I going to be able to tell him?" _She thought to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to talk to you," Gabriella said pulling Taylor towards her locker.

"Sure what's up?" Taylor asked.

"Well, last night Troy invited me to the game this Friday--"

"Hold up. Troy Bolton invited you to one of his basketball games. It's a date, Gabriella!" Taylor said interrupting. "This is great! Me, Kelsi, and Sharpay will help you with you're clothes and makeup and--"

"Slow down, Tay. First of all, it's not a date. Second, that's not all. My mom says I can't go because I have to meet her new boyfriend." Gabriella replied leaning against her locker.

"Oh, man that sucks! There's no way you can get out of it?"

"Nope. My mom's word is law. No way around it."

"Maybe there's a way you can do both." Taylor said after thinking about it for awhile.

"You have a plan don't you." Gabriella replied turning to her friend smiling. She knew Taylor was always quick to find any solution. The bell rang signaling that homeroom was about to start.

"Yes, I do. I'll tell you later." The girls both set off for Ms. Darbus' room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Lunch came and Gabriella couldn't wait to see what Taylor had come up with. She passed Troy numerous times in the hallway and they'd end up giving each other looks that seemed to last forever. Gabi also noticed that more people knew her name now. It was strange at first but she got used to it. As she sat down at her table with her salad and juice she couldn't help but think about Troy.

"Girl, do you want to hear my plan or not?" Taylor asked snapping her fingers in front of Gabi's face. She'd once again had been staring at Troy. "Can't you take your eyes off of Mr. Fabulous for one second?"

"I was not staring at Troy as was looking at the lunch special for tomorrow."

"Sure. Anyway here's what you're gonna do." Taylor told her the plan and once she was done Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Did I mention how glad I am to have a brilliant friend like you?" she asked.

"Once or twice." Taylor replied causing both girls to laugh.

The rest of the day dragged on and pretty soon Gabriella was back in the library for her final tutoring session with Troy. A week ago, she'd be happy for this day, but now she couldn't help but feel a little sadness.

"Okay, Gabi my future is riding on this test so please help me make sure I pass." Troy said dropping his books on the table in the library. The big math test was the next day and Troy was getting nervous.

"You'll do fine, Troy. I've taught you everything I could, you seem to be really grasping it, and I believe in you." Gabriella replied. "So calm down and lets go over the study guide a couple more times."

Troy sighed, nodding his head. He knew Gabriella was right, but he couldn't help second guessing himself. After going over it again and again, Troy gained a little more confidence.

"I feel a little better now," he said putting his pencil down.

"Good. You'll do fine, Troy. Just remember everything I taught you." Gabriella replied gathering her things.

Troy nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I usually am."

He laughed. "Do you realize this is our last tutoring session together?"

"Yeah. It went fast." Gabriella replied nodding her head in agreement.

"You just have to promise me we can still hang out. Promise?"

Gabriella laughed. "Promise. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get home."

She walked out the front door and off down the street. Troy followed and realized he didn't bring his car to school that day. "Oh man."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was almost home when she heard a rustle of leaves behind her. She turned around to see that there's was no one. She shook it off and continued walking towards her house. She finally arrived at her house when she heard a trash can fall over. Gabriella froze. She could tell someone was definitely behind her. She quickly fumbled for her keys in her purse. Then a hand went on shoulder.

"Ahh," Gabriella screamed as she pulled pepper spray out of her purse and sprayed it at her attacker.

"Ohhh," he screamed. Gabriella looked at who it was and was shocked to realize it was Troy.

"Troy! Oh my gosh!" She yelled holding on to him.

"God, it burns!" Troy replied covering his eyes.

Gabriella put her key in the lock and led Troy to the bathroom. All the while Troy was wincing and groaning.

"Let me help." Gabriella said leading him to the sink. Troy bent his head under the faucet as streams of water hit his eyes. After what seemed like hours of washing, the pain subsided but Troy's eyes were extremely red. He sat on the toilet seat as he dabbed his eyes with a wet towel.

"You shouldn't of scared me like that." Gabriella said staring at him.

"You shouldn't of gone for the pepper spray. A simple kick would've sufficed." He replied.

Gabi sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, at least I can cross off getting sprayed with pepper spray off my things to do before I die list." Troy replied smiling.

She laughed. "Why were you following me anyway."

"Honestly, I don't really have a reason. I just didn't want to leave you yet."

"You could've just asked me if you wanted to come over."

"I was afraid you'd say no." Troy replied looking up at Gabriella. "If I just showed up, you'd have to let me in."

Gabriella got up and kneeled down near Troy. She looked up into his eyes. "I'd have said yes." Suddenly a unfamiliar feeling went through Gabi. It felt good but she was afraid at the same time. She slowly started leaning in towards Troy. He was also doing the same. The two were about to kiss before Gabriella realized what she was doing. She quickly jerked her head back.

"Umm." she said standing up. "You feel better now?"

"Yeah, much better." Troy replied nodding his head. _"So close." _he thought to himself as he got up and followed Gabriella out of the bathroom. Troy followed Gabi to the front door.

"Sorry about everything." Gabriella said looking down at her feet.

"I already told you, it's fine, Gabriella. I shouldn't of scared you like that." Troy replied. "Plus now I know I don't have to worry about you. You're quick to bring anybody down."

Gabi laughed and looked up at Troy. "See you later."

"Bye." Troy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He walked out the door and walked off down the street.

Gabriella felt her hand go to her cheek. "What just happened?"

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Miss Independent**

A/N: Chapter 8. Yeahhs!!! 4 more days til HSM2!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. Plain and simple. I do own this story though.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"No way!" Sharpay yelled after hearing what happened the night before. All heads turned to Sharpay. "None of your business, people!" she yelled again causing everyone to snap their heads back to what they were doing previously. It was Thursday. The day of Troy's big math test and the day before the basketball game. Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi, were sitting at their lunch table.

Gabriella laughed softly and stuck a fork in her mystery meat lunch. "Chill, Shar. It's not that big."

"Big? You just sprayed one of the most popular boys in school in the face with pepper spray and he still keeps sneaking looks at you." Sharpay replied.

Gabi turned around and sure enough, immediately met Troy's eyes. They smiled at one another and turned back around.

"Is it really that amazing that Troy Bolton likes someone?" she asked. Why was everyone making a big deal out of it?

"I've known Troy since kindergarten and never has he been as interested in someone as he is in you." Taylor replied. "Girl, he really likes you. So, let down your guard and allow yourself to actually like him."

"It's not that easy," she answered. "Troy's a great guy. In fact, he's the only guy I've ever met I can actually count on. It's just...I don't know. It's hard." Gabriella fiddled with the straw in her drink. "I mean, what if I do say yes to him but he just hurts me?"

"I know it's tough for you Gabi, but you can't live the rest of your life with "what ifs." It's obvious you really like him. Take a chance with Troy and see what happens." Kelsi replied. "Plus, if he hurts you, he'll have to answer to us." Kelsi gestured to Taylor and Sharpay and they both shook their heads in agreement.

Gabriella smiled at her friends. "Okay, fine I'll consider it. No promises though."

Sharpay squealed and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy for you."

-

The day went by pretty fast. Before Gabriella knew it, it was over. She knew Troy had Math 9th period and looked for him after school to see how it went. After 3 minutes of searching she shrugged and figured he was at basketball practice. Gabi walked home and went straight to her room. She opened up her Science book and tried to do her homework but all her thoughts kept drifting to Troy. Her thoughts though were interrupted at the sound of the doorbell ringing. Since her mom was working late that night, so she was home alone. "Who could that be?" she muttered walking down the steps. She opened the door to see Troy Bolton standing on her porch.

"How's my favorite tutor doing?" he asked smiling at Gabriella.

"Pretty good, how about you?" she replied opening the door wider to allow Troy in.

"Oh you know. The usual." Troy answered vaguely.

Gabriella couldn't stand it any longer. "Troy, just tell me how you think you did on the test."

Troy sighed. "Well...for once in my life, I'm actually confident I did well on a test. And that's all thanks to you."

She shook her head and smiled. "It was all you. With just a little help from me."

He laughed and walked into her kitchen. "So, instead of following you home, I decided to take you up on your offer and just stop by."

"See, it's easier and a lot less painful this way." Gabi replied. She sat down on her couch and gestured for Troy to do the same. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Troy answered. "About yesterday, I--"

"What? Are you suing me for pain and suffering from an attack of pepper spray?"

Troy laughed. "No. Wait a minute. I can do that?" he asked with fake interest.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What about yesterday?" She knew what he was going to say. The thought had been in her mind all day.

"You know, when we almost...kissed." The last part was barely audible, but Gabi heard it.

She sighed and nodded her head. "I know. I guess we just got this weird feeling. It didn't mean anything though."

"To me it did." Troy replied looking at her. "Gabi, I really like you. I really really do. I know you feel the same way too."

Gabriella felt tears coming to her eyes. "I--I'm sorry Troy, but that's not how I feel." she lied.

Troy sighed. "I know you're lying, but Gabi please. Can you please just tell me why you can't let me in?"

She looked down at her hands. Troy was right. She owed him an explaination. It was obviously to others and now herself that she really did like him. Gabriella let out a slow shaky breath and began.

"I guess it all started when my dad left my mom when I was seven. It crushed me and seeing my mom in so much pain hurt me even more. Some nights I would just sit in my bed wondering why he left. Was it something I did? Was it something I said? My once happy and overly perky mom seemed to turn too depressed to even play dolls with me. One day, when I was nine, she came home with a guy named Charlie or something. He seemed like a nice guy. My mom was happier, everything seemed to be going okay until one day, my mom found out he was cheating on her. She was so upset, and me only nine years old, had to support her."

Gabriella paused and looked up at Troy. "And from then on it's been the same. She'd fall in love with a guy, everything would be okay, then he'd go and break her heart. Seven times this has happened and after seeing all that, how am I supposed to trust anyone?" she asked him tears glistening in her eyes.

Troy stared at the girl in front of him. Mixed emotions ran through his body. It hurt to see the girl he loved in so much pain. "I think that you can't base everything on your mom's relationships. There are tons of good guys out there, but your mom just happens to keep running into the bad ones." He sighed. "Gabriella, I really care about you, I would never hurt you. I wish you would see that."

With tears sliding down her cheeks, Gabriella looked at him. "I know."

Troy got up from his seat and hugged her. She held on to him feeling that for once, she had nothing to hold her back.

* * *

A/N: Aww. That was kinda sad. Sorry for the shortness. Chapter 9 is the game, so it should be interesting. Thanks a lot for all the reviews I've gotten. Feel free to review again! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Miss Independent**

A/N: Chapter 9. You'll get to see a little bit of sensitive Troy. Can you believe how amazing HSM2 was! The only thing I didn't really like was probably "Bet On It." Love the song and Zac/Troy but the spinning and stuff on a deserted golf course was...I don't know, I think it could've been better. The Troyella moments were cute as always and Troy's face when he sees Gabriella at the beginning of "Everyday" was amazing. "Gotta Go My Own Way" was extremely emotional. Loved it. All and all, I thought it was good. I personally think HSM1 is better because that's how it all started. Sorry for the long time without an update. I've been at camp this past week and a half. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except this story.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Gabriella's tears finally stopped that night, she and Troy spent the rest of the time watching a movie before he had to leave. Gabi sighed as she stood out on her balcony, looking at the stars. _"Maybe it's time to give Troy a chance. Put my heart on the line," _she thought to herself. Gabriella wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders and walked back into her bedroom.

The next morning, Gabriella sighed as she opened her closet. Today was game day, and that meant wearing the school colors. After settling on a red shirt, white skirt, and red ballet flats, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and headed downstairs with her backpack in tow. Gabi was surprised to see an empty kitchen before her as she grabbed a pop-tart from the box on the counter. She glanced towards the refrigerator to see a note left on the door.

_Gabi,_

_Had to leave early this morning._

_Remember dinner w/ Rick tonight._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Gabriella sighed and tossed the note in the trash. At least she knew, she'd be able to do the dinner and the game. When she finally arrived at school and opened her locker, she was surprised to see a note fall out.

_Montez-_

_Meet me on the roof after homeroom._

_Yes, the roof!_

_---The coolest guy in school_

Gabriella laughed to herself. Leave it to Troy to sign a note "the coolest guy in school." She put the note back in her locker and shut the door.

"What was that?" Taylor asked walking up to her friend.

"What's what?"

"The thing that put that huge smile on your face. It was Troy wasn't it?"

"No." Gabriella lied. "I'm just happy we're having a sub for English today. You know how much of a pain Mrs. Haggerty is."

Taylor nodded her head, completely not buying her friend's story. Even if Gabriella didn't want to admit it, Taylor knew she'd fallen for Troy and she'd fallen hard.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of homeroom, Gabriella was the first one out the door. She finally found the doorway leading to the roof and climbed up the steep steps. Speechless would describe her reaction, as she saw the beautiful surroundings around her. Plants of different varieties were placed all throughout the roof, and on a little bench to the right of the stairs sat Troy.

"Nice isn't it?" he asked watching her reaction.

"Breathtakingly." Was her reply, as she walked closer to Troy. "So why exactly did you summon me here."

Troy sighed. "See, last night when you...you---"

Gabriella interrupted him. "I'm sorry I turned into a faucet last night. Talking about it, I don't know...it's hard."

"I understand that Gabriella and I'm happy that you shared how you felt with me." Troy said taking Gabriella's hands in his. "You opened up to me and I want to do the same with you."

She stared at Troy wondering what he meant. "You mean, you've got some issue going on too?"

"Not as serious as yours but something that I've wanted to tell someone for so long. I-I just haven't gotten up the courage to tell anyone, and I want to tell you."

Gabriella sat down next to him. "I'm listening."

"Okay, well you know how me, Troy Bolton, am always known for playing basketball."

She nodded her head. "Wildcats champion, yeah."

"Well, here's the thing. Sometimes I don't want to be known as that. I even sometimes wish I wasn't great at basketball. I'm expected by my family, friends, the whole entire school, to spend my life playing ball. Don't get me wrong, I love the game, but I'm not sure I want it to be my life." He stopped and turned to look at her. "Sometimes I feel like I was meant to do something else."

Gabriella nodded her head. "I know what's like to have a lot of people expect something from you and when you don't live up to it, it sucks. Troy, what you do in life is your decision. No one else's. I know you'll make the right one." Gabriella looked him in the eye. "Thank you for telling me this. It means a lot to know you feel cool confiding in me."

Troy smiled. "You're welcome. But I should really be thanking you so thank you, Gabriella." He leaned over and gave her a hug. Gabriella returned the hug feeling that she and Troy were at a good place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The last bell of the day rang as the students left the school planning to return at 8:00 that night for the big game. Gabriella, for once, was included in that group of students. She had gone over the plan once again with Taylor and after tying up the loose ends, they were sure their plan was guranteed to work. As soon as she stepped through the door of her house, the smell of lasagna hit her like a brick.

"Already cooking, huh Mom!" She called walking into the kitchen. Her mom was in sweats with an apron around her waist, running in different directions. She was always frazzled the night of the big dinner meeting.

"Of course. If Rick's going to be here at 6 then I only have---" She looks at her watch. "3 hours left! Oh, there's so much left to do. I have to finish the lasagna, cook the bread, make the salad, then of course get dressed and--"

"Mom!"

"Yes?"

"Chill. It will be fine. 3 hours is plenty of time to get everything done." Gabriella said trying to reassure her mom.

"You're right. I'm just really nervous." Tina replied calming down. "I really want everything to go perfectly."

"Don't worry it will. I'll be in my room getting ready. If you need me let me know."

"Thank you, Gabi."

Gabriella smiled at her mother and continued her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach knowing that she may be ruining her mom's vision for the evening. After doing her hair and makeup and putting on a red top with black pants and red sandals, Gabriella was ready for the dinner she had been dreading. Past experiences told her to say the right amount of words. The time she had refused to speak ended in guy #4 wanting to spend time with her while the time she had decided to grill guy #5 ended in being grounded for a week. Meeting her mom's new boyfriend was an art she had perfected long ago and along with that, the breakup.

The doorbell rang and she could hear her mom's new heels clicking on the linoleum floor as she answered the door. Gabriella got off her bed and went out onto the upstairs hallway. Muffled voices could be heard from the couple downstairs. Gabriella saw her mother in her new red cocktail dress and the guy who would either make or break her mom's happiness. This Rick guy didn't look all bad with a nice pair of black pants and a blue button down shirt. His dark brown hair was neat and his face was freshly shaven. _"Score one for appearance," _Gabriella thought to herself as she sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Oh, Rick, this is my daughter Gabriella," Tina said as soon as she noticed her daughter entering the room.

"Nice to meet you, Gabriella. I've heard so much about you." Rick said extending his hand.

"Same here," Gabi replied shaking his hand. She let go and looked at the clock on the stove. The big, red numbers read 6:02. That left only an hour and a half til Operation Basketball Game went into effect. "So, Mom, is it time to eat?" she asked her mother.

"Yes it is, right this way." She said taking Rick's hand and leading him into the dining room. Gabriella followed closely behind the two. She always felt like a third wheel at these things.

The dinner started off fairly well. Gabriella asked him about how he met her mother, his job, and other questions that weren't too personal. As much as she hated to admit it, Rick seemed like a good guy. Maybe this time it would work out. Gabi couldn't help but laugh on the inside about these thoughts. Knowing Troy had made her go soft. After her mother served the cake and tea, Gabriella once again glanced at the clock to see it was 7:20. She sighed. This was it. The moment to start the plan.

Meanwhile, Troy was already at East High, pacing around the locker room. He was nervous, not just because of the game ahead, but of the fact he knew Gabriella would be watching him. He didn't know exactly what that girl did to him, but the feeling he got when she was around was something he loved to feel. If only he could make her his. Show he that he's not like all the other guys and that he truly cares for her. Troy sat down on the bench and put his head on his hands.

"Nervous?" a voice said causing Troy to lift his head up. It was Chad, spinning a basketball on his finger.

"A little. You?"

"For once, yeah. Taylor's gonna be there and I really wanna impress her. Gabriella's the reason you're nervous, huh?"

Troy sighed. "Yeah."

Chad stopped spinning the basketball and held in his hands. "Then let's kick butt tonight, man. Make those cuties fall for us."

He smiled. "Definitely." Troy stood up and stole the ball from Chad's hands, dribbling down the aisle of lockers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella clutched her stomach. "Oh, mom. I don't feel so well," she moaned.

Tina looked at her daughter with concern. "Is it your stomach, Gabi?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Mom, but I think I should make it an early night." She said getting up from the table. "It really was nice meeting you Rick."

"You too." He replied also with a face of concern. Gabriella was surprised but didn't let it show.

"You two have fun. Mom, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'll check on you later."

"NO!...I-I mean, that's okay Mom. I'll probably be so knocked out I won't hear you."

Tina nodded her head. "Well, I'll see you when you wake up."

"Ok, goodnight Mom, Rick." Gabriella replied smiling. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. After shutting and locking her door she sighed a sigh of relief. Phase One was now complete. Gabriella quickly changed into jeans, a red camisole, and a white jacket with her white sneakers. She refixed her makeup and her hair and was satisfied with the result.

Gabi picked up her phone and sent two text messages. Grabbing her purse, she turned off the lights and opened up the balcony doors. She climbed down the tree outside her window and was relieved to feel the ground beneath her. She was never fond of heights. Inside her house, she could see her mom and Rick sitting on the sofa watching a movie. Gabriella smiled. Her mom looked really happy. With a quick glance at her watch she walked out of her backyard and towards the end of the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's about time," Taylor said opening the car door to let Gabriella in. Taylor had been leaving her house when she got Gabriella's message that she was ready. She then drove to the end of Gabi's street as planned.

"My mom completely bought it. I guess I'm a good actress after all." Gabriella replied shrugging her shoulders.

"So how was dinner with Guy #8?" Taylor asked driving in the direction of East High.

"It was actually pretty guy. Rick is an okay guy so far." Gabriella replied. "I can't put a lot on that though. They all seem okay at first."

Taylor nodded. "What's going on between you and basketball boy? Finally decided to take a chance?" Gabriella had already filled Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay on what happened the night before.

Gabriella smiled and turned towards her best friend. "Yeah, I have."

Meanwhile, Troy and the rest of the Wildcats basketball team were already on the court warming up. After shooting some free throws, Troy walked over to the sidelines. He grabbed his water bottle and took a long sip. With a glance at the other team warming up his already butterfly filled stomach seemed to gain even more. The opposing team looked pretty good. He shook his head though because he knew the Wildcats were better. Troy dug through is bag for his cellphone and saw he had gotten a new text message. It read:

_Good luck 2nite Wildcat._

_I'll b watching!_

_--Gabi_

Troy smiled and shut his phone. This night was going to be perfect, he just knew it.

Taylor's car pulled into the school's parking lot and she and Gabi ran inside. It was 7:57 and as the two stepped through the gym doors they were met with the noise and smells of a high school basketball game. Gabriella smiled. This was here first game ever and the experience was new to her.

"There's Sharpay and Kelsi!" Taylor yelled in order to be heard through the screams. Gabriella glanced in the direction Taylor was pointing to see her best friends waving them over. She followed Taylor through the stands and sat down in between her and Sharpay. Sharpay was talking about her newest pair of shoes while all of Gabriella's focus drifted to only one person. She first noticed the "Bolton" and number "14" emblazoned on his jersey. He turned around and his piercing blue eyes automatically met her brown one's. They smiled at each other and Gabriella waved. Troy waved back and the two kept staring at each other until Chad came, dragging Troy over to the sidelines to talk to the coach.

"Troy and Gabriella, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Sharpay sang noticing the looks between the two.

"Shut up." Gabriella blushed. The buzzer sounded interrupting their arguing. Gabriella smiled. Let the games begin.

The buzzer rang throughout the gym as the ball went through the net. Gabriella glanced at the scoreboard as the score changed to 66-67. Wildcats win. The four girls stood up yelling and cheering along with the rest of the home side of the gym. Everyone rushed on the court, congratulating the players and just enjoying the win. The man in the middle of it all was none other than Troy Bolton who had just made the winning shot. Troy smiled at everyone around him as some of his teammates lifted him up on their shoulders. Gabriella stayed on the bleachers with her friends. A big smile on her face. As the crowd started to thin and the boys went into the locker rooms to change the girls finally left the gym.

"That's was an awesome game! And Gabriella's boyfriend scores the winning shot!" Kelsi said excitedly.

"He's not my boyfriend." Gabriella replied defensively.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Sure. Anyway let's go over to Randi's Diner. The guys always go there after a game."

"How did you know that?" Gabriella asked following her friends out the door.

"I have my ways." They all laughed and headed towards their cars.

When the girls got to the diner the guys were already there. As soon as Gabriella walked in, she spotted Troy sitting at a table with the rest of his teammates.

"Hey, Wildcat!" She called walking towards the table.

Troy's head snapped up and he smiled when he saw who it was.

"Hey. What'cha think of the game?" He asked standing up from the table and walking up to her.

"It was pretty intense. It's just so sad that Thompson High lost."

"Ouch, Montez. That one hurt." Troy replied putting his hand over his heart.

"Just kidding! I have to say I'm impressed, Bolton. Making the winning shot is pretty awesome."

"Thanks," he said smiling. "Can we talk, um, outside." Troy gestured towards the door.

"Sure." Gabriella replied. She followed him outside into the oddly warm February night. "So what's up?"

"Gabriella, yesterday, at your house when---"

"Are you going to keep bringing that up in conversation?"

Troy sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, you told me why you can't accept the both of us as more than just friends. The thing is Gabriella, I really like you. I like you so much it hurts. When you're not there, you're all I can think of. When me and you are together I get this feeling...I can't explain it, but Gabriella it's the best feeling I've ever had. Better than scoring the winning shot." Troy paused taking Gabriella's hands in his. "I would never hurt you. I'm not like those guys your mom has dated---"

"Troy."

"---and you can trust me. I swear, Gabriella. I couldn't hurt you---"

"Troy."

"---hurting you would be hurting myself. I care about you way too much to---"

"Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

Troy stopped. "Yeah?"

"Shut up." Before Troy could think Gabriella leaned in and kissed him. Troy got over the shock and placed his hands on her waist relaxing into the kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck. After what seemed like forever to both of them, they finally broke apart. Gabriella smiled at him, resting her forehead against his. She felt free. Free of worrying, free of hesitation, and free to love.

* * *

A/N: Yay, the moment we've all been waiting for! That was fun to write. Pretty long chapter so if you read all of that, thank you very much. Well, Chapter 10 is next and feel free to review! 


End file.
